It is customary today to model different hierarchical run levels both for the PLC and for the motion controller, and to allocate to those run level software tasks for controlling a given technical process. While these tasks can fulfill system requirements, they can also be programmed by the user.
It is known that for a programmable logic controller “PLC,” and thus for a motion controller “NC” as well, user programs or tasks created by the user can be loaded into the memory of a particular controller and executed there.
From DE 197 40 550 A1, it is known that process control functionalities of programmable logic controllers “PLC” and motion functionalities of an NC controller can be integrated into a uniform configurable controller system.
This PLC/NC integration takes place by interconnecting the PLC and NC controller assemblies. When integration is achieved in this way, however, an optimal and efficient task structure for the entirety of the controller tasks is not obtained. In addition, expanded functionality with respect to the process controller, and thus with respect to the motion controller, can be loaded and executed only in the form of user programs.
It is customary today to provide controllers with parameterization information. In this context, parameterization information includes    the description of system variables with data type, attributes, and descriptive texts,            the description of alarms, with their structure, attributes, and alarm texts, and            the description of commands (motion and technology commands) with syntax and relevant parameters.
Typically, however, this parameterization information, which is needed at different locations within the controller, is implemented separately at each of those locations in the controller. It requires a very great effort to ensure the consistency of this parameterization information implemented at different locations.
The objective of the invention is the creation, in a simple manner, of optimal configurations for the combined PLC/NC controllers in respect to both their controller structure and their functionality for different controller tasks and the different constraints or requirements of the underlying technical process, thus ensuring that the parameterization information implemented in the controller is always internally consistent.